


Ever Line and Every Scar

by alwayseven



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayseven/pseuds/alwayseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle pushed and Oliver pushed back. It's what they did, who they were, both of them so different, both of them in too deep to just throw up their hands and walk away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Line and Every Scar

Kyle was sitting in the armchair near the door, a text book open in his lap. He hadn't managed to absorb anything he'd read in the last ten minutes, instead staring blankly at a spot across the room, waiting for Oliver to come out of the bathroom.

He was feeling restless, like he needed to get up and go to Oliver, find him in the shower and get them both to forget the last few weeks.

But Oliver had his guard carefully pulled back up around him and Kyle had learned when to give Oliver his space. Not for long, just long enough for Oliver to feel like he'd gotten his shit together.

Fighting with Oliver still got his adrenaline going, still made him flush. It was the best kind of foreplay, always had been with Oliver. The fights, the little insignificant arguments and the blow outs that threatened to end them made his blood hot, made him feel like he was fighting for _something_ and every time they made it through, he fell a little harder.

Kyle pushed and Oliver pushed back. It's what they did, who they were, both of them so different, both of them in too deep to just throw up their hands and walk away. In all the years since college, Kyle hadn't ever been with anyone who worked him up the way Oliver did, and those first months together when Kyle was 21 were some of the most intense of his life. They would fight over something stupid, something only college-aged males wasted time arguing about and they'd work through it eventually, until they were laughing, buried under blankets and kissing between their grins, unable to keep their hands to themselves.

They'd both calmed down since then, though Kyle was still volatile at times, particularly when it came to Oliver. That rush was still there, though Kyle had learned a long time ago to stop looking for fights. But when they came, neither shied away, but went at it wholeheartedly, enjoying the chance to get into it, looking forward to the aftermath.

Clearly, studying wasn't going to happen tonight. Kyle gave up, getting to his feet to set his textbook on the table.

When Oliver came out of the bathroom, Kyle was leaning against the dresser, hands braced against the pale wood, waiting for him.

Oliver had put on a fresh pair of jeans and he was bare from the waist up, skin still damp. He stood in the doorway, hands at his sides, looking like he didn't know where to go from here. He stayed there, and Kyle just let himself look, the broad expanse of Oliver's shoulders, the trail of hair leading from his belly button, the fit of the jeans against his thighs.

"Oliver," Kyle said quietly, his voice caught somewhere in his chest.

This hadn't been some throw away argument. It was serious, the possibility that Oliver had a child. What Kyle kept to himself was how much he _wanted_ Oliver to be that baby's father, how much he liked the idea of Oliver's baby in his life.

He wasn't going to let Oliver walk away and avoid it but he also wasn't going to keep pushing, not tonight. Tonight, despite how much Oliver kept insisting it wasn't necessary, Kyle was going to take care of Oliver.

"Come here," Kyle mumbled, feeling the kind of overheated he got when his heart was threatening to beat right out of his chest because Oliver was _here_. More than that, Oliver was _his_ and no amount of fighting and getting in each other's faces ever changed that.

Oliver looked wary, like maybe Kyle wasn't done pushing and poking. Kyle gave him a small, rueful smile, and Oliver let out a sigh, the weight he'd been holding on his shoulders dissolving slightly.

Kyle fit his hand around Oliver's hip above the waist of his jeans where his skin was warm and soft. He urged Oliver closer until he was standing between Kyle's spread legs and tilted his chin up, silently coaxing Oliver.

His smile was sweet and a little embarrassed and Kyle was so stupidly in love.

"So we'll let this go for now," Kyle said, the bare hint of a question at the end. "Okay?"

Oliver made a noise of agreement and leaned his forehead against Kyle's.

"You know I love you?" Oliver mumbled, his breath against Kyle's cheek, and it was sweetly tentative.

"Mmm," Kyle agreed, wrapping his arm around Oliver's waist and tugging him close. "I do. I always do." He brushed his lips against Oliver's, a slow kiss that built, Oliver sighing into Kyle's mouth and pushing into it, moving against Kyle like he was trying to get closer.

This wasn't about make up sex, since this particular argument didn't have a resolution. This was about asserting that no matter what they disagreed about, no matter what they were fighting over, Kyle was head over feet in love with Oliver, and he intended to make it clear to Oliver who still had some old fashioned beliefs when it came to love and relationships.

Kyle pushed away from the dresser, moving Oliver back towards the bed. The backs of Oliver's knees hit the bed and he went without urging, moved himself up against the pillows and relaxed into the mattress as Kyle slid up over him, letting his weight rest against Oliver.

Oliver was too exhausted for it to go further than some lethargic making out, but it was the closeness they needed, the reminder that what this was was something worth fighting for, worth working for.

Kyle's fingers slid through the wet hair at the back of Oliver's neck, pushing him into the kiss, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. Oliver's hands pressed fingerprints into Kyle's skin, bringing him closer. Oliver didn't make much noise when they were like this but his breath would catch, hitch in his throat and it was sexier than any moans could could ever be.

They kissed like that, wrapped up in each other, completely oblivious, for the moment, to everything outside of them. They kissed until Oliver grew sleepy, until Kyle's lips felt numb and tingly, until their need for food finally pushed into the haze.

Later, eating Thai food from plastic containers with a basketball game blaring on the television, Kyle looked over at Oliver. "I love you, too," he said, his mouth curving in a small smile.

 

[ the end ]


End file.
